


Cold hands, warm hearts

by Aeris444



Series: The new accountant [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin and Percival have that coffee





	Cold hands, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread.

Merlin smiled as Percival held the door open for him as they left the coffee shop. They had spent way more time there than they had expected. But the conversation had been flowing so easily between them. 

  


They had shared coffees after coffees, talking about work at first. Then as they got more at ease with each other, they talked about their personal interests and even their childhoods. 

  


Merlin had never felt such an easy connection with someone he barely knew.

  


Sadly they had been interrupted as the owner of the shop came to tell them they were closing soon. They hadn’t realised two hours had passed since they arrived. 

  


That’s when Percival had asked Merlin if he wanted to go somewhere else. Merlin hadn’t even hesitated for a second before accepting. It couldn’t end like that. 

  


“I know a pub nearby,” Percival said as they walked out of the shop.

  


“Lead the way.”

  


They walked side by side, their arms brushing from time to time.

  


After having spend such a long time in the warm coffee shop, Merlin started to feel a little cold. There was some wind and he regretted not having brought a scarf.

  


As they crossed an intersection, a sudden gust of wind made Merlin shiver.

  


“Are you cold?” Percival asked as they reached the other side of the road.

  


“It’s just the wind,” Merlin lied.

  


Percival wasn’t fooled and came closer to Merlin, putting his arm around his shoulder.

  


“Let’s go, it’s not that far away now.”

  


Merlin had noticed Percival’s arms before but feeling it around him was another thing altogether. 

  


This time, when Merlin shivered, it had nothing to do with the cold.


End file.
